Something Only Dreamed About
by OdinBabeh
Summary: Yui is your average gamer, but when her odd next door neighbor, Namine, asks to hang out and play a video game things turn defiantly weird. OCXSora OCXDemyx
1. Paranoia

**This is my first story on here so please go easy on me. Also since this is still in the beginning of the plot there's room for two more original characters. First commenter for this chapter and the next get the spots.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Characters other than my own, Yui.**

* * *

A long sigh escaped my mouth as I tapped my pencil against my head, my stare placed on the teacher in front of the class that was going on about our assignment. Now, this is my favorite class and all due to it being Creative Writing, but today just felt like it was going to get bad. Call me paranoid, but that's just what I was. _Thank god this is my last class_, I thought, only wanting to go home and hide in my room so nothing bad happens to me.

The class soon ended and I was out of that classroom faster than anyone else to my locker. As quickly as I could, I put my books and binders in and pulled out my writing journal and my messenger bag full of my crap. Once I had re-locked my personal little box I dashed out of that school faster than a fat kid playing dodge ball. Once I was a block away I slowed down some to regulate my heart to a normal speed.

"Yui," a girl called to me catching me off guard. "Huh?" I answered looking her way slightly to see who it was. The girl was Namine, an odd girl who was mostly found doodling constantly that lived next door to me. I had never really talked to her as I was a bit of an anti-social and thought talking without a reason was pointless. Also we were in two totally different groups, me in the Nerdy Gamer group and her in the Dorky Artsy group. Us gamers didn't exactly associate with Artsy kids because we liked to talk to people about games and such.

I stopped to let her catch up, only stopping to be a nice person. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight," Namine asked me shyly, slightly out of breath once she had caught up with me. This defiantly caught me off guard and I had to keep from letting my mouth drop. "Uhm uh sure I guess," I answered slowly, a bit suspicious of her, "But why all the sudden?" The tiny girl only smiled and got out a game case from her bag, handing it to me. "I bought a game, but I don't really know how to play it and I have an amazing sketch idea of a girl playing a video game."

I bit my lip, furrowing my eyebrows together before taking the case from her hands. "Pretty good game," I mumbled after looking it over, "my place or yours?" She shrugged, her smile still on her lips, "you pick." I turned and started walking. "My house then."

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I promise the next will be better. Next chapter will be out either tomorrow or Friday. If it isn't than any readers can smack me upside the head.**

**Thanks for reading! Rate and comment!**


	2. Best Friends?

"Watch out for the fire balls he spits out!" I yelped as Namine tried to beat the boss of the current area we had gotten to about an hour ago. She bit her lip and clicked the A bottom once she close enough to the monster, "I'm trying!" Suddenly, the monster froze; its Health bar to zero and the Hero of the game whipped his sword around and pointed it in the air signaling she had won the battle. "Oh, my god! I did it!" Namine cheered the controller still held in one hand. "Hi-five!" I exclaimed thrusting my hand up to clap our hands together.

We had decided on our walk home that she would spend the night at my house and we would play all night since it was Friday. Both of our parents hadn't minded, they had become friends when her family moved in two years ago and liked the idea of us finally hanging out. I had to admit though; I was surprised at how fun it had been to hang out with her. Namine and I had been playing all afternoon getting along considerably well, surprising both of us. The game was amazing to play and Nami – as I called her now – said it had beyond average graphics making both of us admire the game from a different point of view. I found it weird how well we had bonded over the game and I could view her becoming a really great friend of mine, my paranoia from earlier today gone with the wind.

It had been two months since that Friday and from them on Nami and I had been inseparable, doing almost everything together. No one had figured out what had happened that weekend, but now it seemed we would never part. We even planned our summer together, something I had been worrying about since we would be visiting her old town during the first month which supposedly had a great beach. She had been telling me all these things about her friends she couldn't wait to show me, adding in that most of them were boys in that "voice". Another thing that had been worried, boys were okay as friends, but I couldn't help, but think on how Nami had said it, like she was going to get me with one of them. Maybe when pigs fly will I go out with a boy.

**Finally this is out! Sorry it sucks like that the last one, but I promise it's going to get better. Also I can't figure out who has the first commenter so it'll be for this chapter and the next (sorry). First commenter for this put, "Where's Sora!" Also to **_**Namine all the way**_** I'm sorry if I offended you it's just that's the way it is at my school. Another thing is that the next chapter might be on Sunday since I have something planned on Saturday, but I promise it will be out and the main plot will be sort of revealed in the next chapter.**


End file.
